Sanctus
by MiAngeliSa
Summary: Agnus Dei qui tollis peccata mundi...miserere nobis...she was but the scapegoat...someone to bear the sins of men. so it was her turn to fall prey to lust, bloodthirst and eternal passion which bore hate and brought about destruction. miserere nobis...


Disclaim: we are all poor and that's not gonna change, therefore feel free to sue me anytime and all the time not like you'll profit from that much…bwhahahah! All charas cept few of course, belong to Clamp and their magickal work :hums 'groovy': yep…a perfect song for my bloody, as kaoni-chan have pointed out, ficy

Lets hope this chappy is less bloody… not!

Chapter 2

_Tsumi Akaku… Koe Tooku... Michiteku Ano hi..._

(The Original Sin is bloodier. The calling Voice further. We fulfill ourselves for that coming day.)

They walked away, hand in hand, as she continued to stare at the place where they stood… where they kissed. The world she knew was swiped away from her by some nameless force. Who was she? Who was he? She was lost, lost in her crumbled up world. For a second everything was still, as if something swallowed up her surroundings. She tried to look away from the spot, but her eyes wouldn't budge. Soon her brain began to project that image over and over again. She screamed, weakly at first, then her voice gaining volume as she let out this strange feeling out. She can't and won't lose another one she loved. Not to some bleak doll! Still, she couldn't move, her body paralyzed.

She lost track of time. How long has it been since she stood there? Ten minutes? And hour? The images stopped flooding her being as she realized something strange. No one was around. It was a bus stop and a usually busy street, but there were no one around, no cars, no birds, no sign of movement whatsoever. Sakura finally was able to move. She began to scan the area with her eyes. Even the air seemed to be gone, not a breath of wind. She stomped her foot. The sound came hollow and strange.

"What happened…where am i..?"

Maybe she was transported into some strange dimension by that strange girl. Maybe she lost her mind.

Sakura saw the plastic bag with lunch in her hand. She stared at it in amazement, unable to comprehend how her entire world could be so easily destroyed. She let go of the bag and watched it hit the ground, making same empty sound, food spilled out on the pavement. The sight made her stomach wring in revulsion.

She ran. Ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Soon she realized there was life here after all. As she passed random streets she saw more and more people. She stopped. Something was wrong still. She noticed a little boy looking around crying out to his mother. Another looking for his sister. Almost everyone around seemed to be missing someone they were with.

Her legs gained life on their own and carried her all the way home.

"Touya! Kero!" she yelled out as she stormed through the entrance hall not bothering to take off her boots, her bag hitting the floor.

She scanned the living room, kitchen, still no sign of them anywhere. She decided to check Touya's room.

"Onii-chan!" she knocked on the door and without waiting for the reply entered.

Her brother was sitting in the circle made of her cards, Kero in his transformed form on one side and Yue on the other. All three had their eyes closed.

"What the hell is this?" she sighed with relief, but noticed that they didn't move at all.

"OI!" now she was officially freaked out.

Her cards begun to glow with their usual warm light, as Light and Dark floated up into her hands. Kero and Yue both opened their eyes.

"Sakura…" Kero's voice was feeble and shaken.

"What happened…?" she looked down at her cards and back at Kero who kept his gaze on the ground.

"I'm sorry Sakura. We tried everything… We just can't see where it's coming from… even Dream cant help, something more powerful than anything we've ever known is holding us down… We just don't see anything…We are useless now…" he finally looked up at his mistress, his eyes clouded with terror and humiliation.

Sakura blinked a few times.

"I saw him with some girl… it must be her… she's doing it…" she walked towards her brother. "Onii-chan…wake up…please…" she took his face with her hands pulling him closer to her. "I need you onii-chan…please wake up… please…" she slid down to her knees as darkness enveloped her.

(8)Chorus of the nine hundred ninety nine angels:"_O-la Sanctus, E-u Sanctus,_

_Oщ est la Lumiиre . . . Ah, c'est toi?" _

"Who is it..? Calling…me…You're voice so soft and gentle.." she was walking towards her old school. Her hands touching the cool metal barbwire that surrounded the school yard.

_"O-la Sanctus, E-u Sanctus,_

_Oщ est la Lumiиre . . . Ah, c'est toi?"_

"Where are you…?… I'll free you…" she walked through the gate and saw the giant cherry tree in the middle of the yard. (a/n: I got the part 'ill free you' stuck to me b/c of the movie hunted…good movie…Katherine Zeta Johns… drools lol)

"So that's where you are… Don't worry…I'll set you free… and we shall be together…ne?" her legs moved on their own towards the bright white light while singing along.

"Are we more holy..? Are we more holy?… Where is the light…? Is that you…?" (a/n: this is the translation to that weird ass language that I don't even know….but that's how it was spelled on the site where I got the lyrics from so SUE ME :P )

She stopped in front of the tree and was about to touch its bark when abruptly the gentle calling turned to high pitch screech and the warm white light turned to livid blaze of odium. She slumped to her knees, her hands pressed firmly to her ears trying to block the screaming, when all of a sudden she was pulled up by a pair of strong hands, coming face to face with a pair of two deep crimson eyes that glinted with passion and hatred. That gaze held her still, seizing her breath, but quickening the pace of her heart as she saw nothing but those eyes.

…."Damien"…. (8)

Something soft, yet moist touched her lips.

"B..blood…"

"Huh?" A loud voice yelled impatiently. "I don't have time to wake you up kaijuu! You have an alarm clock to do that job for you! Get up!"

She waved her arm unsure of what or who it might hit.

"Ow! That's the last time I do you a favor!"

She finally opened her eyes, her vision slightly blurred. Above her hovered annoyed face of her older brother.

"Get up! Get up!"

"But…but…what about yesterday?" it suddenly hit her, like a powerful wave. The memories of yesterday flooded her brain like some fuzzy images in distorted pattern.

"What about yesterday?" Touya looked at her, his head cocked to one side a positive look of confusion plastered across his handsome face.

Sakura suddenly lost a will to speak, as she herself was too dazzled by the memories. She sighed and quietly got up out of her bed moving slowly towards the bathroom.

Touya stood there shocked by her sudden mood swing. He shrugged and went to his room.

Soon Sakura came out her hair washed and dried up. She went over to her mirror and looked over herself from head to toe, her face conjuring a disgusted grimace as she looked at her lower part of the body.

"I forgot the last time worked out." She sighed and went over to her closet to pick out an outfit for today. For a strange reason, which had a lot to do with the images in her head, she decided to wear her black leather mini skirt, crimson fishnet stockings and an off shoulder laced up top that matched her stockings in color. Definitely not a look for a sophisticated college, but then again there were too many nonconformists, as they call themselves, to begin with. Life was getting harder and harder by day…

She brushed her hair in a few gentle strokes and braided it into a think plait, that started a little below her shoulder, her two long bangs hanging lose framing her lovely face.

She clipped the stockings with velvet garters that had lace trim. Examining her look again critically, Sakura tossed her braid to one side watched it fall gracefully at the front. She took out her make up kit and picked deep crimson lake lipstick and a deeper shade of mahogany for her eyes.

Lastly she put on her Star Key which hasn't been touched in months. It certainly became rather dusty and perhaps that's why it turned from its usually cheerful colors to dark shades.

Grabbing her book bag, tossing it over her shoulder, Sakura walked out of her room, making her way downstairs.

"And where in Hell's name are you going out looking like that?" her brother looked up, his face showing a mixture of disapproval, disgust, and fascination. "Go change your clothes now!"

His little sister didn't answer, instead she went over to the fridge, snatching a sandwich and a juice in a carton container. While tossing both in her bag, her eyes fell on the picture of her dead parents on the table counter.

Touya watched her.

"Didn't you hear me? You are not going out dressed like that!"

She just flashed him a middle finger and walked out toward the hall to put on her knee-high black army boots.

"Tell Kero I want to talk to him when I come back" she slammed the door before hearing her brother going berserk.

She took out Touya's keys which she claimed has been lost two summers ago, when she would sneak out to drive around with Shaoran. Again random memories of her snuggling in bed with him took over.

(8) Flashback(8)

Sakura tossed her head back, a husky and passionate moan escaping her lips as Shaoran slowly withdrew from her. She grabbed him and pulled his sweating body closer to hers.

"Please promise me something.." she looked up into his glittering eyes, her voice unstable, choked up with emotion.

"What is it love..?' he murmured like a cat in her ear.

"Don't ever, ever leave me. No matter what. No matter how hard life might be or how bad we might fight… Promise me you will always, always be with me.." she caressed his face, trying to hold her tears back.

Shaoran lifted his powerful body off of hers on his arm and looked hard at her.

"What's wrong..? What are you thinking? Why in Hell's name would I ever leave you?"

Her eyes clouded with tears continued to look at him.

"I have this awful feeling… So please, just promise me…"

He sat up and drew her into his arms, wrapping them around her naked body.

"Shh.. silly girl… I promise with all my soul I won't ever leave you… I will never love another woman because I am yours utterly and completely, and well… simply because there is absolutely no replacement for you." He kissed her forehead softly, cradling her like a child.

"Now stop thinking foolish thoughts.. we still have an hour left until your brother gets home…" He began to push her down on the bed. (8)

Sakura gasped. She didn't even notice when she reached her school campus.

A sudden pain filled her being, she felt as if she was suffocating. She hit the steering wheel in frustration and cursed under her breath.

"Damn it all to Hell! I don't fucking understand anything anymore! I don't understand me, I don't understand him, I don't understand what's going on…" she lowered her head and let herself cry.

"I gotta get to the bottom of this whole fucking thing… something's not right.. I just hope it was all just a dream or a flicker of my fucked up imagination.." She shook herself and got her stuff. As she was getting out of the car she thought of something.

"Even if it was true, he promised he wouldn't leave me or fall for anyone else. Whatever kind of spell that fucking whore has put him under I'm more than sure I'll be able to break! We didn't spend all this time fighting for each other's love so just some pitiable bitch may ruin it all! She has no fucking idea who she is dealing with, that soulless porcelain doll hasn't got a chance against me…. Shaoran is mine!" She slammed the door of the car, locked it and tossing her bag across her shoulder she marched on. Holding her head high, her braid and hips swaying in a smooth provocative rhythm. Men on campus stopped dead in their tracks, following the gothic beauty. The Mistress of the Cards was basking in the glory of those hot looks from guys and cursing judging looks from girls. Her favorite song "Love you to Death" was blaring in her headphones. She was sure of her victory, the same phrase that got her through with capturing Clow Cards and turning them into Sakura Cards which she hasn't thought of in more than 5 years floated in her mind.

"Daijobu…"

I'll be alright, she will pay for my misery with Death.

"_Michiteku Ano hi_…" _a soft, soft voice like a breath of wind blew over the world, kissing it like the Moon light, bathing it in blood-spattered foreboding. The nine hundred and ninety nine angels sang in chorus the requiem for everyone in this sad and lonely land called the world of humans. Our Earth…_

a/n: whew! Can't believe im freaking done! That didn't take that long….hahaha just kidding! The ending didn't take that long. I added A LOT in the end opposing to how it was going to end on paper…well not that much! Man I have almost the whole story planned out.. now it's the matter of putting w/e I already have written down on my computer… which takes a great courage from the sloth that I am… and continuing with writing …. Grr… its getting harder… for some odd reason! But I must prevail! One must not let down her fans which I must thank!

First of all I want to thank flygirl! Thank you so much for your support Tara

I'd also like to thank fans ccsbrat, kaoni-chan, raindrop-angel. Your comments pulled me through

I hope you were satisfied with this chappy and I apologize for not writing in a ahem while… hehehe.. nervous laugher

Thank you for all your kind and if I may point out… GENEROUS, reviews I couldn't have gone on or made it this far without you! (wow I sound like im up to chapter 6 or something… shakes her head but it is a big accomplishment for me to even get to chapter 2! Weee) heheh I have a stream of the cheeriest (wow such a word even exists.. -.-') ccs music on to keep me from killing off all the charas right now mwhahaha!

Oh and the last japanese phrase, well if you were careful you will know what it said… but I wont beat around the bush though it is fun…lines couple of guys around the bush and starts beating them around mwhahaha! Anyways it says "we fulfill ourselves for that coming day."

Goodnight all and blessed be! humms 'love you to death'

Love,

Lilith


End file.
